


Let The Moment Last

by Disloyal_Order_Of_Water_Buffaloes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I had the idea and now I ship it, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disloyal_Order_Of_Water_Buffaloes/pseuds/Disloyal_Order_Of_Water_Buffaloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT Au where Phillip and Theodosia have a secret relationship. It's literally a 400 word idea I had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Moment Last

“The Hamiltons are coming tonight,” Aaron said as he surveyed his daughter to make sure she was prepared for the night, “and this is important. You know what Alexander can do, so we have to be pleasant and," he sighed, "decent. Alright?”

“Yeah, I know,” she sighed and sat down to read a book. “Are his wife and kids coming? Eliza is so much fun—”

“This isn't about having fun,” he scolded quickly. “This is about impressions.”

“Yep. Like usual,” she sighed and flipped through her book boredly. 

“Is something wrong?”

“Hm? Oh, no. Everything's fine,” she smiled as the bustling staff swerved around them. 

“Alright, then,” he said and looked at her for a moment. “Stay away from Phillip, though. He's loud and arrogant. Must be in the Hamilton blood,” he spat to himself quietly as he walked away. 

The night dragged on, like usual, with Theodosia hosting and treating the guests fairly. She got the usual compliments, that she looked just like her parents, she was so smart, pretty, and all the usual things you tell a child that was turning 16-years-old and was becoming a woman. 

Then she met Philip's eyes across the room. He was making small talk with someone who Theodosia honestly couldn't name, the place was so crowded. They politely excused themselves and sneaked out the back entrance into an empty balcony. 

Phillip had two glasses of wine, one for each, and handed her one as they leaned against the railing. “It's quite boring, isn't it?” She sighed as she sipped the drink carefully. Phillip made sure the door was locked from the outside. 

“Pretty fucking mind-numbing, yeah. Why does he even have parties like this so much?”

“He wants good ideas of himself. He plans on running for president in the next election—the 1800 election. Isn't Jefferson running, too?”

“Who the hell knows,” he chuckled and wrapped an arm around the smaller. “I only get passed down info from my dad, and who knows if that's even true.”

Theodosia laughed lightly and finished her glass. “God, that's disgusting.”

“Yeah, I'm more of a Sam Adam’s person.”

There was a lengthy silence. “You know if someone finds us, we're dead.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You know they haven't been friends since he took your grandpa’s senate seat,” she scolded. 

“I know.”

“And you know that means there's no way this is okay with them.”

“Yeah.”

She sighed knowingly. “You aren't gonna talk about it, are you?”

“Nope,” he shrugged and looked out into the city while Theodosia looked up at him.

“You're a stubborn prick,” she shook her head. With that, she stood on her toes, placed a kiss on his cheek and handed him her wine glass.


End file.
